


Mine and Yours

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom!Rhett, Dom!Link, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub!Rhett, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 31





	Mine and Yours

“Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck...” Rhett groans, back arching off the bed and fingers twisting in the bed spread. He’s still surprised Link didn’t tie his hands up, instead trusting him not to touch himself. So far he hasn’t, but as the stimulation increases, it gets harder. His dick weeps on his stomach, fluid pooling on his skin, getting smeared around every time his dick twitches. 

Link is somewhere near him, but Rhett doesn’t know exactly where because he can’t possibly open his eyes. He knows he’s close though, he can picture him now: light blue eyes turned the color of the bottom of the ocean as he watches every twitch of Rhett’s body, hand wrapped loosely around the remote delivering pleasure to his partner, a soft grin on his lips and legs spread wide.

To Rhett it feels like he’s been doing this for hours. Forever ago Link had kissed him sweet and sucked him off before pressing in the vibrator and tying his ankles together, sitting back and turning the toy on. He’s cum a couple of times now, but Link continues to edge him. It fluctuates between painful and euphoric, but the safe word hasn’t even entered his mind. He’ll let Link use him like this all night if he wants or at least until he passes out. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

His muscles jerk him through yet another climax and as he comes down from it with a sob, finally, mercifully, the vibrator stops. Groaning, his body relaxes slowly, patiently awaiting Link’s touch that he knows is coming. 

“I’m impressed, baby. You were so good for me,” Link murmurs, smoothing a hand over Rhett’s hair. 

Blinking as he opens his eyes, Rhett squints up at Link, adjusting to the low light of the room and searching out those comforting blue eyes. He finds them blown with lust, but his expression is attentive. With gentle hands, Link wipes drool, tears, sweat, and snot off his face. Once Rhett has gathered enough energy, he leans his face into Link’s hand and kisses his palm. “Use me, Link,” he whispers and the other man’s eyes snap back to him. “Want you to get off. Fuck my ass, my face, whatever you want. Use me.”

Link groans, hand sliding more firmly into Rhett’s hair as he tilts his hips forward slightly so his dick presses into Rhett’s arm through his pants. Rhett can’t even imagine how hard he must be. The prospect of cumming one more time plays in his mind. Link grips himself with his free hand and squeezes, eyelids fluttering closed before they open again when he says to Rhett, “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

With a sharp breath in, Link pulls his pants down just enough to take his cock out and he strokes slowly, gaze drifting over Rhett’s body. His chest is still flushed and there are drying ropes of cum all over his stomach. Half hard because of Link’s display, his dick rests against his hip, thigh muscles still twitching occasionally. “Fuck,” Link breathes, letting go in order to lean down and kiss Rhett softly, lips ghosting down his neck and collar bones, tongue lapping gently at the cum on his stomach, and a few love bites scattered over his thighs. Then, Link is untying his legs, rubbing at his ankles and spreading them to find a sight that makes him sigh. 

Rhett’s fingers absentmindedly trace patterns into the blankets as Link settles between his thighs, one hand sliding up his skin toward his hole and the other back around his own dick. Through lidded eyes, Rhett watches him pleasure himself. He traces a finger around his hole, making Rhett shiver. The dark haired man bites his lip as he grabs the end of the vibrator and pulls it out slowly. Rhett groans long and loud and obscene, making Link mutter another, “Fuck,” before his hand speeds up and he’s grunting out his pleasure. 

Dick giving a valiant effort to get hard, Rhett watches his every move, saying, “You made me feel so good, Link. Never want anyone else to make me feel like that.” His eyes flit up to meet Rhett’s again as his mouth opens around a moan, shooting thick ropes of cum up his love’s chest. Rhett grins and closes his eyes, shuttering as his cock spills out the small amount of fluid it had left. He hardly registers Link’s careful hands cleaning him up until he’s encouraging him to get under the sheets. 

They curl up together and Link gives him a few more kisses. “You’re all mine.”

“All yours.”


End file.
